


Still My Vixen

by starlight_dreamer



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Just Married, Post-Movie(s), Romance, tight skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_dreamer/pseuds/starlight_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The skirt is short on purpose." </p><p>"Oh, this little thing, darling?" </p><p>"Vala!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still My Vixen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> Hello, my dearies! This is my first offical leap into the Stargate fandom and I just love this series! Also, our beloved archeologist and our witty ex-thief are one of my many, countless OTPS. I just love all of ami_ven's works about those two and I just wanted to dedicate my first drabble of them to her! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little piece of writing that was based on a Tumblr prompt! http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/page/2  
> Please leave kudos and comments! Seriously! They are the peanut butter to my jelly, the star to my burst, and the caramel to my chocolate!

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?  
Toxic|BrittanySpears  
Still My Vixen  
By starlight_dreamer  
Dedicated to ami_ven  
“The skirt is short on purpose.”  
“Oh, darling. This little thing?”  
"Vala!" "Are you certain?" “Yeaaaaaah. The one that is currently on your devilishly insane hips.”  
Vala smiled impishly, her silver-gray eyes lighting up in that certain way that drove her husband crazy. EVERY SINGLE TIME.  
“Well, three weeks is an awfully long time to be apart, don’t you think?”  
Daniel rolled his eyes as Vala placed herself on the edge of his desk, her skin tight midnight-blue blouse riding high  
enough to show a sliver of dark, caramel tinted skin. What was he supposed to be translating? Some Ancient text that  
was discovered on P3X-457?  
All of a sudden, Vala leaned closer, the black skirt contouring her lithe form even more. “Besides, I think you deserve a break after working all these hours. The texts have been waiting for thousands of years; they can wait a bit more. After all, you just got back from Atlantis last night, and we did not even get to see each other after the Daedalus beamed you back because you had to immediately go off-word before that lighting storm destroyed the runes. Just had to be the hero, didn't you?” Her voice ran shivers up and down his neck as her velvet-red lips traced kisses along the shadow of his jaw. He dropped his pen, his concentration now utterly lost. Probably somewhere on the distant edges of the galaxy.  
Damn her.  
He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, bringing those tantalizing lips closer to his own. Each contact sent a surge of electricity between the two of them, inviting and addictive. Who needed dusty old tomes right now anyways?  
Suddenly, the nirvana was broken as the office door burst open.  
“Oh! My bad! I will just let Sam know that you two are busy and will come by her lab some other time. I mean, she did need you to check her analysis on this funky Ancient device. You know, the one that we found after that whole Ark fiasco. Carter thinks that it could tap into another realm of energy. Almost like a ZPM but rechargeable. That could be awesome, right? Oooookkkkkkaaaay. I will just let her know then. Whoa!” The blushing face of Col. Cameron Mitchell vanished quicker than an Asgard beam.  
“That one certainly has interesting timing, don’t you think?” Vala smirked. “I wonder what text Samantha needs you to translate for her. Probably some kind of warning or instructions for the device. Though those pesky Ancients sure do like for us mere mortals to find out our own, no matter if we blow up another universe by mistake!”  
She was caught by surprise by another searing kiss.  
Right now, Daniel could care less about what the Ancients had in mind.


End file.
